Seis rosas amarillas
by Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino
Summary: Oneshot ShikaIno; la rubia recibe un hermoso regalo. Basado en la canción del mismo nombre, perteneciente al señor Ramon Ayala.


**Seis rosas amarillas**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al observar aquel ramillete de 6 hermosas rosas amarillas en su máximo esplendor, envueltas en un papel celofán transparente adornado con un lazo blanco. Parpadeo un par de veces y recibió el obsequio entre sus manos, que si bien era muy hermoso, no podía evitar mirar con confusión a quien se lo entregaba.

-¿Y esto, papi? – pregunto sin esperar mas la rubia a su padre. El hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta.

-Solo hago el trabajo, princesa – respondió con un tono de voz serio, que rayaba en la molestia al tiempo en que hacia una ligera mueca de desconformidad. La Yamanaka rápidamente interpreto su gesto con naturalidad, a sabiendas de que su padre era demasiado celoso .

-Gracias papi, pero ¿quien..? – y sin acabar de formular su pregunta un papel blanco doblado colocado entre las rosas llamo su atención.

-Debo irme princesa, tengo mas entregas que realizar – anuncio el rubio mentalista – te espero para la cena, no demores – y sin mas, se despidió de su tesoro dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejando el lugar, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de soslayo a cierto muchacho que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí, mirando hacia la mesa donde estaba su hija sentada, esperando a sus compañeros, que se habían levantado en busca de bebidas.

Nara y Akimichi no demoraron, pronto retornaron a la mesa donde estaba sola la rubia. Shikamaru coloco frente a ella un vaso de te de limón con hielos y tomo asiento a su lado, el ramillete entre las manos de la florista llamo la atención de ambos.

-¿Por qué no se quedo a comer, Ino? – pregunto el estratega refiriéndose a Inoichi, intentando apartar su vista de las flores amarillas.

-Tenia mas entregas que hacer, Shika – se encogió de hombros sin ni siquiera mirarle, estaba ocupada mirando las flores en sus manos.

-¿Y ese ramo? – se aventuro a preguntar el Akimichi, al tiempo en que colocaba sobre la parrilla los trozos de carne que recién le había entregado la mesera del lugar.

La rubia separo sus labios para contestarle, pero no pudo formular la respuesta a la pregunta recién recibida. Dirigió su pálida mano hacia el discreto papel entre las flores y lo saco de ahí. Acto seguido lo desdoblo lentamente, para observar el mensaje en su interior. Al instante identifico aquella letra, que conocía muy bien.

Repaso aquella carta una y otra vez. Sus pálidas mejillas se cubrieron de un ligero tono carmín mientras que la comisura de sus labios se curvo en una adorable sonrisa. Su corazón latió con tal fuerza que hasta podía escuchar el rítmico ''boom boom'' proveniente de su pecho.

El Nara, en cambio al observar aquella reacción por parte de su compañera no pudo evitar centrar su mirada en los labios de cereza de ella, que se habían curvado al leer aquel papel. Aquel solo gesto le basto para sentir un burbujeo en su interior, como si tuviera las famosas mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

Ino levanto su azulina mirada del papel para posarla en Shikamaru. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por largos instantes que para ellos fueron mas bien efímeros. Azul y chocolate se fundieron en una mezcla deliciosa para ambos.

El Akimichi, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en la mesa pronto comenzó a devorar los trozos de carne ansiosamente, y tuvo que pasar algo de tiempo para que notara algo extraño. Ino aun no había respondido su pregunta. Subió su mirada disimuladamente y al ver la batalla de miradas frente a el prefirió no preguntar nuevamente, ya tenia su respuesta. Continuo devorando trozos de carne y algo de arroz como si nada.

La florista y el estratega salieron de su embrujo mutuo tras unos cuantos minutos, solo para notar como el Akimichi ya había devorado mas de la mitad de la comida.

-Chouji! Deja algo para mi y para Shikamaru! – regaño la fémina, arrebatándole un trozo de carne de sus palillos elegantemente.

Ante el regaño Chouji se encogió de hombros y se limito a pedir una orden mas de carne, para seguir comiendo como si nada.

Ino llevo aquel pequeño pedazo asado a sus labios y lo introdujo en un grácil movimiento, observando de reojo al Nara que hacia lo mismo que ella. La rubia volvió a sonreírle, le guiño el ojo y ante aquello el ninja estratega no pudo ocultar un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Mendokuse.. – murmuro para si, recargando su codo sobre la mesa y apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, en un vano intento por desviar la mirada de la rubia.

Efectivamente, el había mandado aquellas 6 rosas amarillas para la Yamanaka, junto con aquel recado. Recado donde había plasmado palabras de amor y una petición a una cita, cita que al parecer la rubia había aceptado, a juzgar por su sonrisa y por el gusto plasmado en sus ojos al recibir aquel regalo.

Solo esperaba que Inoichi no hubiera leído la carta. Que problemático.

'

'

'

'

'

Espero que hayan disfrutado el oneshot y que alguien conozca la canción jaja, aunque dudo que alguien lo haga, ya que su genero es lo que se conoce como... ''música para señores borrachos''; no pude evitarlo, es una canción muy buena que he tenido la dicha de escuchar desde que tengo memoria gracias a mi papá, quien me ha enviciado con ese genero musical.

Mil gracias por leer

Criticas, tomates, hortalizas, cereales, comentarios, lechugas... TODO es bien recibido en los reviews!

Saludos y besos!


End file.
